Split
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: You can't split yourself apart, and expect to survive and everything to be ok. You can't ride off into the sunset...when you are missing a part of your soul. SQ When Regina splits herself in two.


The pen click and the light scratching on the paper was enough of a distraction for a woman who had long lost her name to another part of herself.

We all eventually hit a point where we must decide to accept the monsters we once were – the monsters we may still be, or fall ill from such self loathing, too weak from fighting the only one truly strong enough to break us – ourselves.

The queen sighs and her eyes sweep across the room at the replica of her, barely breathing on the couch. What that woman had been doing to herself was still a mystery, but the queen could tell it was taking its toll, she rose and lightly pushed her chair back in, why did the fool not realize that she needed herm that you can't simply split yourself in two and expect to find anything but self destruction.

The queen sat gently at Regina's side as the woman whimpered and a tan hand ran through her hair.

"You'll be ok, we… we always are. Just breathe for me, alright?"

She could tell Regina didn't want to give in, wanted to keep fighting her but she was too weak, her head shifted to the queen's gentle touch. Her heart warming as her other half let her in, if only for this moment.

Brown eyes flickered open as the woman wheezed out a breath to speak, the queen gently covering soft lips with a single finger,

"Sh… rest now. You can yell at me later… you're…very sick."

Regina's eyes pooled as she looked away, a slightly cool touch guidig her face back,

"You'll be ok…"

She watched as Regina twitched then slipped back into darkness. She set her hands on her chest – spreading her fingers and released some of her magic into her better half – the half who had love, a life, family, and … hope.

She felt a bit faint as she heard footsteps from within the hall. She had been too focused on herself to sense the presence before now.

"Miss Swan."

Emma stepped into the room, unsure whether or not to keep her distance.

"I had to see her – you…"

The queen watched the glow leave her hands and brushed through Regina's hair once more.

"If we can stop her, she should be just fine…"

Emma moved forward and saw as the queen stumbled while standing, Emma reaching out an arm to steady her.

"Will you be?"

The queen closed her eyes a moment nodding,

"But you didn't come for me… "

She looked like sadness had flashed across her stoic face, then she stepped back.

Her hair was much longer than Regina's, but behind closed doors she released it from its tightly wound confines. She wore a black v neck shirt and black leggings.

Emma smirked Regina did always hate to admit how she loved her comfort.

The queen walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it with water and turning to flick the coffee maker on as the blond trailed behind her.

She gulped the water down as if it were her life force. Releasing a breath as the coffee poured, moving to put in three sugars – no more, no less. No matter how much Emma begged her.

"You love her…" the queen commented as she stirred the coffee – why else would the blond dare to enter the evil queens lair?

Emma lightly nodded watching the queen make her coffee, such a domestic scene.

"As do you."

The brunette eyes rose to meet Emma's own, "We have our moments I suppose."

Her mouth quirking up into a half smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I hardly think poofing into enemy territory, that was heavily guarded, would be hardly…"

The queen actually turned her smile to one of loss.

"I was never so ready to be rid of her as she was of me…"

A coffee mug placed on the table for the blond as the queen stuck to her water for now.

Emma sat and took a sip and groaned.

"Hmm, this is amazing…"

Regina's eye brows rose dramatically in surprise.

"That could have been poisoned dear…"

Emma smiled a knowing smile " I had a feeling it wasn't… I knew you liked having me around."

The Latina threw her hair with an exasperated sigh over her shoulder with a mutter of, 'you're an idiot'. Which only seemed to make the blonds smile grow wider and more relaxed.

The queen stood and made for the study, knowing the blond would follow.

"How is your pirate? Still in love with his guyliner?"

Emma rolled her eyes, it was evident that this woman was also her Regina, some of the best parts of her in fact.

"Not too sure, I've been a bit busy chasing you around." Emma grabbed her drink and sat right next to Regina on the couch.

Regina leaned forward on her knees, "It hurts her you know – you being with him."

Emma looked a bit hurt, a bit guilt ridden.

"I know, well, I do now." She downed her coffee.

The queen cocked her head, "She won't survive without me… you can't choose which parts of her to love."

Emma could see that vulnerability did not only live inside of the woman fast asleep.

She moved closer, "I know that. I want her to be whole again. I want to see her smile light up when I say something stupid. I was to hear her laugh when I'm clumsy…"

The brunette smirking into her drink and inclining her head.

"I do love her… all of her. Even the parts that are you…"

Hands grew shaky as a glass was taken and set on the table. The queen went to retreat, but a hand snagged her wrist before she could.

"Regina don't…"

The darker woman yanked her hand free, walking back pointing an accusing finger

"No. No you want her. You want the good parts of her. You don't want me… you couldn't. I killed Gram. I would have killed you as a baby… I tried to kills you, I poisoned Henry… our Henry."

The Queen's back hit a wall.

"Don't!" she screamed as Emma reached for her. Her chest heaving, trying to suck in air.

"just… don't."

The queen held Emma's gaze – defiance, power, stubborn. That's who this half of this woman was. And Emma would never truly love only one part of her, of Regina. This was the side that made her love her own darkness, feel understood for once in her life.

As she reached behind the queen's neck the darker one surged forward – capturing her lips.

They collided like two forces of nature, clashing, clawing, gasping. It was a dangerous game for them to be together – to create such fire and such a force. The queen could hear Emma groan at her cries and they tore apart the room – settling for the ground. Clothes were discarded, but everything came to a screeching halt when Emma muttered those three little words and they heard a sob from another in the room.

There stood the sickly version of the one under her on the floor, shaking her head, tears streaming from her eyes.

The queen moving from under Emma, wrapping a nearby blanket around her small frame.

Emma moving to get to Regina, before she collapsed but the woman fought her.

"You sided with her? How dare you Emma! How dare you!"

Emma pulled the woman into her arms as she crumbled, as the woman on the floor stared straight ahead with a lost look in her gaze.

Emma's shirt was soaked – she sat Regina next to herself on the couch and held her firmly to her side. Reaching out and placing a strong hand on the queen's shoulder. Her eyes flicking between them.

"I love you Regina Mills – all of you. The mayor, the queen, the mother."

"I want to be the one who stops you from hurting, who can curb your darker tendencies when they try and stray too far…"

Regina looked at the queen barely keeping her stoic mask in place – could someone truly love the queen, would she be able to stop poisoning herself?

"Regina…"

Brown eyes met brown.

"We… we can't survive apart…" a hand resting on her legs. Her own hand.

"I'm scared…" the queen smiled back a loving smile.

"And I'm not? All we get to keep is hear break, even though you are the weakest parts of me – sometimes that turns out to be the strongest – your love for Henry and…" she looked up at Emma.

"If you fade away you end us both… is that want you want?" an honest question spoken quietly, without blame or judgment.

"Because we have spend a lifetime fighting and if you want to give up….I can't force you to stay…"

Emma's heart was clenching, like hell she was going to let them give up. Her grip on Regina tightened.

The brunette smiling at the gesturing and coving the arms with her hand.

"Could we, could we really truly be happy?" Regina's voice trembled as she looked to the queen for strength.

The queen shrugged and looked to Emma.

"Perhaps…" she sat up on her knees keeping a tight hold of her towel, resting her forehead on Regina's and placing her hand on her heart.

"Give me a chance…let me back in."

Regina placed her hand over the Queen's and nodded.

There was a burst of purple and Emma watched as the women before her became one – the brunette glancing down at her hands and then back at her blond.

She started to sob – "I'm so sorry Emma, I just wasn't strong enough."

Emma held her tight. "You are the strongest person I know."

"Mom?!" Regina's eyes glanced up as her son hurtled towards her.

"Mom, you're back!" Henry was crying, real tears of relief – he finally loved her – all of her, for good.

And as he sat back a radiant smile on his face she turned to Emma, a look of determination on her pale face, as she pulled Regina's face to hers and stole her breath away. Her skin hummed with magic.

"No one is ever tearing you apart again."

Regina smiled and pulled her family towards her, "Thank you."

She was back.

A/n: Hey guys thanks for reading this one shot.

A small little promotion - my little sister recently had her book published and I wanted to do a little plug for her. It's called Warrior Within by Jessica Preston. Great story if you love a bit of super natural and a kick ass female character - she's not sure where to go with her sexuality of the main character yet but probably fluid. It's now available on Amazon and Kindle and I would really appreciate you giving it a look over :) She is 16 and this is her first book :)


End file.
